O Irmão
by KittyBlue
Summary: Dois irmãos gémeos apaixonados pela mesma pessoa, lutando e desafiando tudo para alcançar a pessoa que ambos amam... quem irá ganhar esta luta? -ranxschu v ranxoc- HIATUS
1. Prólogo

**Titulo:** o irmão  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Status:** incompleto  
**Tipo: **au, yaoi, lemon, romance, terás os seus tempos de comédia  
**Rating: **R/NC17  
**Pares:** Schuldich x Ran; Christian x Ran  
**Sumário:** dois irmãos gémeos apaixonados pela mesma pessoa, lutando e desafiando tudo para alcançar a pessoa que ambos amam... quem irá ganhar esta luta?  
**Avisos:** todas as referências à vida do Schuldich na Alemanha, antes da Schwarz, foram totalmente imaginadas por mim, ou baseadas em alguma coisa que li na net.  
**C&C: **Podes contactar-me através de Email ou pelo ICQ (145672919)  
**Disclaimer:** as personagens do anime wk claro que não são minhas; devo criar umas quantas mais personagens para dar algum enredo ao fic, mas a única personagem exclusivamente minha é Christian Sache (o irmão), decidi fazer dele uma versão do Schuldich bastante mais suavizada... hehe

_Leiam e digam-me que acharam..._ **-**

- bla, bla, bla. - ïƒ  falas das personagens

bla, bla, bla. ïƒ  conversas usando telepatia

_bla, bla, bla. _ïƒ pensamentos

O Irmão

by _KittyBlue_

**PRÓLOGO**

Uma das coisas que mais lhe tinha custado fazer em toda a sua vida tinha sido abandonar o seu pais, depois de ver a pessoa que mais amava morrer, tudo estava para piorar. Num pais onde a única pessoa que conhecia era aquela em que toda a sua vida tinha se habituado a viver longe e a nunca sentir falta.

Christian [1] prendeu o comprido cabelo ruivo alaranjado num rabo de cavalo e descontraidamente começou a andar. Saiu do comboio e parou ali a olhar em redor. Não esperava ninguém mas sabia que o tinham avisado da sua chegada, só por isso ele sabia que ele viria.

- Quando me disseram, não quis nem acreditar.

Christian voltou-se para a pessoa que falava com ele. Um homem estava ali, a sorrir sarcasticamente para ele. Era como olhar-se num espelho. Os olhos verdes semelhantes a duas esmeraldas extremamente parecidos com os seus, e mesmo depois de tantos anos a praticar múltiplos desportos até o corpo era semelhante, até o cabelo comprido... sem contar...

- Que fizeste ao teu cabelo [2] ?! Meu Deus!!! Christopher Sache [3] !! Verde?!

- Olha o drama! Até parece que fica muito mal... – respondeu ele olhando em redor para as pessoas que continuavam a andar mas que estavam a observar o que se passava. – Então.. que fazes aqui?

- Christ- – ele interrompeu-o imediatamente por instantes fazendo um sinal com a mão.

- Schuldich. Agora esse é o meu nome. Muita coisa mudou desde aquele tempo.

- Schuld.. mas... bem... A mãe morreu.. pensei muito no que havia de fazer e por fim decidi deixar a Alemanha e aqui estou eu...

- A mãe morreu?.. Vais ficar aqui? Comigo?

- Se permitires. Não pretendo viver às tuas custas nem nada, mas... acho que não consigo ficar sozinho depois de tudo... sempre imaginei que eu ainda ia morrer primeiro do que ela.

- Entendo. Podes ficar se quiseres.

- A sério? Chr- Schuldich... eu vou fazer tudo para não incomodar... juro!

Schuldich sorriu, talvez um dos poucos verdadeiros sorrisos que tinha deixado escapar nos últimos anos. Christian respondeu ao sorriso atirando-se aos braços do outro homem, abraçando-o com força sem largar.

- Podes ficar, mas aviso já que muitas coisas mudaram.. assim como eu...

- Mas Chr- Schuldich! Acho que vou demorar a decorar o teu nome... - Schuldich riu-se. – Podes ter mudado muito mas há coisas que nunca mudam.. como nós!

- É verdade.. de... – Schuldich calou-se e olhou para o ruivo, pensou em como aquilo ainda ia acabar.

Minutos de silencio se passaram e finalmente Schuldich concluiu aquilo que queria dizer anteriormente.

- De qualquer forma... Bem-vindo.. irmão.

**Notas de autor:**

1 = Christian Sache, é uma personagem minha, sem ter relação nenhuma com a história temporal de Weiß Kreuz, ele apenas vem desempenhar um papel muito importante no meu fic...

2 = Tinha de arranjar uma forma de os distingir, e já que vi muitas pics com o Schuldich de cabelo verde... não é totalmente mentira.... se bem que pretendo fazer algumas mudanças ao longo do fic.. **-**

3 = Eu vi já muitos autores a referirem-se ao Schuldich como Chris ou algo muito parecido, não sei se é na realidade o nome dele, mas acho que de certa forma até combina com ele por isso usei-o. Em relação ao sobrenome, isso já é inventado por mim...


	2. Capítulo1

O Irmão  
  
by KittyBlue  
  
CAPÍTULO I  
  
Christian andava meio distraído pela cidade de Tóquio, tinha chegado há algumas horas, mas a curiosidade era muita para conhecer melhor este lugar.. tinha de haver algo neste sitio para que Christopher vivesse aqui há tantos anos, nunca voltando nem uma vez sequer para casa.  
  
Ele parou perto de um parque a observar as árvores.. realmente eram muito bonitas as árvores em flor, tinha escolhido uma boa altura para vir pelo que parecia... o rapaz baixou a cabeça ao lembrar-se exactamente porque razão estava ali..  
  
Mãe.. ela adorava as cerejeiras em flor... era uma das coisas que ela queria vir a Tóquio ver pessoalmente... – Christian riu-se... – Ela queria era vir vigiar o filho de perto, mas ela sempre adorou esta época do ano e sempre disse que algo que nunca ia esquecer era a temporada que passou no Japão quando ainda era muito jovem...  
  
Christian desviou o olhar das enormes árvores para as pessoas que passavam em redor, casais que passeavam com os filhos mais pequenos, as crianças que brincavam umas com as outras, adolescentes que namoravam e até adultos que brincavam com os seus animais de estimação..  
  
Talvez até me venha a acostumar a este sitio...  
  
Christian olhou para o lago ao fundo do parque e, sem se importar muito com alguns grupos de raparigas que paravam de falar para olhar para ele e sussurrar, andou até à margem. Sentou-se na margem a observar uma criança com um pai que pescavam um pouco longe dele. Ele via os sorrisos dos dois e sentiu inveja por nunca ter-se dado muito bem com o seu próprio pai..  
  
Acho que antes de conseguir pescar alguma coisa, ele já me teria afogado!  
  
Pingos de água molharam-no completamente quando dois rapazes saltaram para a água e começaram a correr um atrás do outro.. Christian fechou os olhos acalmando-se e quando os abriu novamente olhou para os miúdos que estavam parados à frente dele a olhar seriamente para ele.  
  
- Desculpe?! – perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Ele olhou para eles de cima a baixo e riu-se. – Desapareçam da minha frente! – disse ele com um sorriso brincalhão.  
  
Os rapazes não perderam muito tempo a fazer exactamente isso mesmo, rindo e brincando um com o outro desapareceram rapidamente da visão do ruivo.  
  
Christian pensou por breves segundos neles e relembrou momentos de brincadeiras com o seu irmão.. eles realmente tinham-se metido em muitos sarilhos... talvez fosse por isso que ainda hoje, mesmo sendo gémeos idênticos e tendo até talvez personalidades meio diferentes, eram tão parecidos. Sempre dependeram muito um do outro, sempre habituados a sobreviver aos outros com a ajuda um do outro.. até Christopher decidir partir.  
  
Risos fizeram-no sair dos seus pensamentos para procurar a origem do som, que era bem perto dele. Ele fixou um rapaz e uma rapariga sentados perto de uma árvore, a rirem e a brincarem um com o outro.. ele fixou-os mais atentamente.. primeiro a rapariga, que tinha cabelo escuro quase preto, e parecia que devia ter uns 16 ou 17 anos, o que mais o chamou atenção nela foi o sorriso radiante e os olhos brilhantes mesmo que também escuros mas num tom azul.. ele desviou os seus olhos para a outra pessoa que a acompanhava e ficou algum tempo apenas a olhar para aquela visão..  
  
A rapariga estava acompanhada pelo rapaz mais bonito que ele já tinha visto na vida e Christian não era de dar elogios a qualquer um e muito menos ficar assim tão vidrado em alguém..  
  
O rapaz tinha cabelos curtos ruivos, mas num tom bem diferente de Christian, era um vermelho que além de saltar bem à vista, chama-o para os tocar.. o rapaz levantou-se de repente e ficou de costas para Christian e de frente para a rapariga, dando ao outro ruivo uma oportunidade para inspeccionar cuidadosamente o corpo perfeito, e Christian no momento percorreu os seus olhos duas ou três vezes pelo corpo bem constituindo, que devido às calças de jeans pretas justas e também à camisola azul, e branca justa não deixava muito para imaginar...  
  
Christian soltou a sua telepatia para alcançar o ruivo mas algo o impediu de atravessar as rigorosas barreiras mentais dele. O telepata recompôs-se e tentou outra vez, mas novamente não conseguiu nada.. quando finalmente pensava em desistir lembrou-se da rapariga.. ele entrou facilmente na mente dela e ficou a saber mais algumas coisas sobre o ser que o tinha encantado.. tais como que ela era irmã dele e chamava-se Aya [1] e que tinha estado em coma mais do que um ano, e que o seu lindo irmão chamava-se Ran... Ran Fujimiya...  
  
Foi esse momento que o ruivo escolheu para se virar e fixar os seus olhos em Christian.. e ambos ficaram surpreendidos com aquilo que viram. Christian fixou os olhos mais lindos que já tinha visto, um violeta ametista que brilhava.. ameaçadoramente?? O alemão rapidamente percebeu que o outro ruivo estava a olhar seriamente para ele e nada amistosamente.  
  
Ran voltou-se novamente para a rapariga e depois de lhe dizer qualquer coisa, voltou-se e caminhou na direcção de Christian. Quando ele parou frente ao alemão, os dois encararam-se durante alguns minutos.  
  
- Que queres, Schuldich?  
  
Christian ia responder que havia ali algum erro quando se lembrou do seu irmão... havia ali algo de muito estranho e pelo ar ameaçador do ruivo, algo também muito perigoso..  
  
Em que te meteste desta vez, Christopher... sei que a Schwarz não é um grupo da paz mas que raio lhe fizeste tu para que ele te desafie e ao mesmo tempo tenha medo de ti, mano?  
  
- Responde, Schuldich!! Que estás aqui a fazer?  
  
- Eu.. bem... – Christian estava indeciso sobre o que dizer.  
  
Que raios se passa para andares o dia inteiro a passar-me os teus pensamentos?! Não sabes que como estás mais perto de mim e depois de recuperarmos a nossa 'conexão' tens de me bloquear?! E já agora diz lá onde raio é que estás? E com quem já agora? passou-lhe o seu querido irmão telepaticamente.  
  
Chris! Ainda bem que me ouves! Estou com problema aqui! Está à minha frente um ruivo a perguntar o que quero? Ele confundiu-me contigo?  
  
Ruivo?! Se estiveres num bar, pede o que quiseres! Se for no meio da rua e for um gajo bem giro e excitante aproveita, deve ter sido um dos meus últimos parceiros de cama.  
  
- Chris! – disse Christian de repente, esquecendo-se de mandar telepaticamente.  
  
Ran olhou estranhamente para ele.  
  
- Schuldich... pensei que vocês tivessem desistido da Aya, pelo que me parece tudo acabou.. a Esset acabou.. que queres aqui? – perguntou o ruivo novamente.  
  
- Bem... – Christian levantou-se e sorrindo timidamente tentou pensar numa maneira de sair daquela enorme confusão.. - eu estava apenas a dar uma volta e por acaso vim aqui parar.  
  
- A sério?!  
  
- Sim..?  
  
- Pensas que enganas quem? – perguntou Ran aproximando-se ainda mais.  
  
Chris!! Ele tem ar de quem mais me quer matar...  
  
Mas.. pera ai! Ruivo!! Fuck!! Sai dai rapidamente!! Se queres viver mais um dia, decora a cara desse homem e nunca mais chegues perto dele! Agora... Sai dai!  
  
Não mas! Desaparece dai, ele é bem perigoso..  
  
Não sei se consigo... ele pode ser perigoso mas olha que é lindo de morrer...  
  
Que RAIOS!! Christian! Se dás valor à tua vida, deixa os teus hormónios de lado e sai dai! AGORA!  
  
- Posso ir embora?  
  
Ran afastou-se ligeiramente surpreendido. – O quê?  
  
- Achas que dá para eu ir embora? Não quero, mas é melhor eu ir..  
  
Para teu bem e para meu... daqui a pouco quem não se controla sou eu..  
  
- Estás a gozar comigo, Schuldich?  
  
Bem que eu brincava contigo... mas.. infelizmente...  
  
- Eu tenho mesmo de ir! – Christian tentou afastar-se mas Ran agarrou-o pelo braço.  
  
- Que estavas aqui a fazer?! Eu quero que me digas se a Schwarz anda novamente atrás da Aya!  
  
- E eu sei lá! Quer dizer... não...?  
  
O ruivo largou o telepata estranhando a reacção de Schuldich. Algo não batia muito certo ali... havia algo de diferente nele...  
  
- Quando pintaste o teu cabelo?  
  
Christian arregalou os olhos.  
  
- Bem eu... ontem.  
  
- Hn. A tua sorte é—  
  
Ran não teve oportunidade de acabar aquilo que pretendia dizer.. já que Christian totalmente fora de controlo simplesmente agarrou aquele ruivo lindo, mesmo que temperamental e perigoso, e beijou-o.  
  
O telepata aproveitou a distracção devido ao beijo inesperado e ainda aprofundou mais o beijo, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo de Ran, aproveitando tudo o que conseguia sentir de Ran e em Ran.  
  
Finalmente quando Christian pensava que Ran não ia fazer nada, ele começou a resistir tentando afasta-lo, mas isso não durou muito tempo, algo tempo depois de algumas caricias no cabelo e pescoço de Ran, Christian pode perceber o primeiro gemido e ver Ran começar a render-se a ele, respondendo ao beijo e mesmo a algumas das caricias.  
  
O beijo demorou durante mais algum tempo, até Christian ter de parar de o beijar para recuperar algum ar, mas mesmo assim, ele continuou a dar pequenos beijos nos lábios de Ran e desceu para o queixo e em seguida para o pescoço do ruivo, ao que o outro respondeu com alguns gemidos.  
  
Christian... estás longe daquele maníaco?  
  
Estou a aproveitar bem mais... o maníaco...  
  
- Tu és lindo.. – sussurrou ele no ouvido de Ran.  
  
E foi isso que bastou para Ran acordar do seu paraíso emocional. Ele abriu os olhos, e ao encarar os olhos verdes do telepata afastou-o firmemente.. respirando com alguma dificuldade, ele afastou-se ainda mais mas sem nunca perder o outro de vista.  
  
- Para que foi isto, Schuldich? – perguntou ele confuso.  
  
- Eu... agora sim vou embora! – Christian sorriu gentilmente para o ruivo, o que deixou Ran ainda mais confuso, pois ele estava habituado a sorrisos maliciosos, cruéis e até aqueles irritantes sorrisos sarcásticos.. e agora ele estava a sorrir de uma forma que Ran nunca tinha visto antes.  
  
Christian afastou-se rapidamente, sem dar nenhuma chance a Ran para tentar perceber aquela história.  
  
Ainda estás ai.. Schuldich? perguntou Christian.  
  
Sim. Estou a tentar perceber que queres dizer com aproveitar..  
  
Vamos ter de ter uma conversa, maninho.. é verdade! Se encontrares este ruivo, aconselho-te a fugir..  
  
Que raios fizeste?  
  
Calma, Chris... apenas aproveitei a mercadoria.. e deixa-me que te diga... acho que estou apaixonado.  
  
TU O QUE????  
  
Exactamente o que ouviste... falamos depois!  
  
Christian continuou o seu caminho para casa ou melhor para o irmão, de certeza que ele ia estar lá à espera para saber pormenores da minha nova paixoneta.. mas o que não saia da cabeça do telepata era o medo que Ran teve inicialmente dele... havia ali algo de muito estranho..  
  
Afinal também tenho as minhas próprias perguntas, Chris.  
  
+-+-+  
  
Christian entrou no apartamento e suspirou aliviado ao não sentir a presença de Schuldich no local. Sorrindo andou até à sala e deixou-se cair no sofá distraído. Os seus pensamentos voltaram imediatamente para Ran e para as sensações que ainda o faziam arrepiar.  
  
- Meu deus.. ele era lindo e eu tenho de o voltar a ver. – decidiu Christian.  
  
+-+-+  
  
Era uma e tal da manhã quando Schuldich chegou a casa, batendo com a porta o telepata dirigiu-se rapidamente para o quarto que tinha cedido ao irmão. Ao abrir a porta e ver o outro a dormir aconchegado nos lençóis pensou logo numa maneira de o acordar, acendeu a luz e aproximou-se da cama.  
  
- Christian! – chamou ele alto.  
  
Sem resposta, Schuldich decidiu acorda-lo por outros meios. Primeiro agarrou a ponta de um dos lençóis e puxou, mas isso apenas fez o outro tremer de frio continuando a dormir.  
  
CHRISTIAN!!! gritou ele telepaticamente.  
  
O ruivo saltou da cama e depois de cair dolorosamente no chão, olhou para Schuldich.  
  
- Oi. Vieste... – ele olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira. - .. tarde.. Precisas de alguma coisa?  
  
Christian começou a recolher os lençóis que estavam no chão e a aninhar-se de novo na cama, mas atento a qualquer movimento ou palavra de Schuldich.  
  
- Acho que sabes o que quero! Explicações! Que raios aconteceu com o Ran?  
  
- O Ran? Bem.. deixa lá ver... eu beijei-o e depois beijei-o ainda mais e depois... lembrei-me! Continuei a beija-lo! Fiquei perdido e tão cedo não me encontro..  
  
- Não encontras não! Ou esqueces de uma vez aquele... Homem.. ou vais encontrar-te é no olho da rua.  
  
- Chris! Não sejas mau! Eu apenas aproveitei.. não sou de me atirar ao primeiro que aparece, mas ele foi o primeiro que me chamou atenção e por acaso é o mais lindo homem que já vi na minha vida.  
  
- Então deixa de ver! Ele não vai cair de novo na tua.. da próxima vez ele corta-te a cabeça e acredita que eu não vou ficar com esse peso na consciência porque eu tentei avisar-te.  
  
- Mas.. ele pareceu tão querido, tão perfeito.. sinto-me capaz de alcançar os céus..  
  
- Christian! Ele é um assassino e nós os dois sempre fomos inimigos.. a Schwarz acabou, mas isso não quer dizer que a nossa inimizade desapareça. Eu e ele odiamo-nos.. nem sei como lhe escapaste!  
  
- Já te disse, beijei-o. Ele ficou tão surpreendido e pelos vistos confuso que nem teve tempo de reagir.  
  
- Da próxima ele reage.  
  
Christian ia responder, mas calou-se. Ficou durante segundos a olhar para o irmão pensativo.  
  
Que foi? Diz de uma vez Christian.  
  
Parece que estás com ciúmes.  
  
Christian! Apenas estou a tentar proteger-te.  
  
- Se não te conhecesse melhor.. o que por acaso acontece.. diria que estás com ciúmes! Tu tiveste mais de... faço uma ideia de anos.. a um passo de o matar—  
  
- Eu e ele odiamo-nos! Ele odeia-me!  
  
- Ok.. e tu odeias-o mesmo? O quanto realmente o odeias?  
  
- Chr-  
  
- Responde Schuldich! – gritou Christian dando um certo ênfase ao nome adaptado pelo seu irmão. – Diz-me que a única razão que te faz estar contra isto é ele ser um inimigo teu!  
  
- Eu odeio-o.  
  
Christian riu-se. – Precisas de ser mais convincente.. não enganas o teu irmão gémeo assim tão facilmente.. isso é algo que eu te garanto.  
  
- A irmã dele foi raptada pela Schwarz há dois anos.. fui eu que o distraiu e ainda a levei mesmo debaixo do nariz dele. Achas que ele não tem razão para me desejar ver morto? – Schuldich riu sarcasticamente.  
  
Christian olhou tristemente para Schuldich, realmente havia uma certa razão, por sinal bastante forte para que o ruivo odiasse o seu irmão, mas aquilo ainda não respondia à pergunta que se repetia na sua mente.. e ainda para piorar ele sentia que havia ali mais alguma coisa para o fazia desconfiar.  
  
- É verdade que ficamos muito tempo longe um do outro, quase uma vida inteira, mas isso não põe de lado o facto de seres meu irmão.. se admitires que fazes isto tudo porque gostas dele, talvez até desista do Ran. – revelou Christian ainda pensativo na promessa que tinha acabado de fazer, mas realmente sério em a cumprir se achasse que valeria a pena.  
  
- Christian.. não é bem isso..-  
  
Christian interrompeu-o rindo. – Acabaste de confessar!! Não é bem isso?! Ou seja tu gostas dele, mas talvez estejas mesmo preocupado comigo.. não vejo outra razão para nunca teres dado uma única investida durante este tempo todo no.. teu inimigo.  
  
Schuldich suspirou e sentou-se na cama perto de Christian. O ruivo percebeu naquele momento que ambos estavam num caminho sem volta, e por causa dele. Mas ele por ter interferido podia ainda saltar para a próxima oportunidade.. Tinha realmente muita pena de ter de afastar-se de Ran, principalmente depois do beijo.. agora pensando bem....  
  
Será que conseguirei?  
  
- Ficaste chateado por causa do beijo? – perguntou ele instantes depois.  
  
- Mais por ter sentido todas as sensações... tu não sabes o quanto eu quis ter coragem para fazer aquilo que fizeste, num dia ao acaso.. eu sinto-me atraído por ele.. sim.. talvez desde a primeira vez que o vi.. – Schuldich riu-se e olhou para o irmão. – Acredita que isso é muito tempo.. faz muito tempo que olhei naqueles olhos e me perdi.  
  
- Não reconheço o meu irmão persistente neste assassino impiedoso.  
  
Schuldich olhou meio aterrorizado para Christian, ele tinha lhe chamado impiedoso.. algo que ele era realmente, mas custava ouvir o nosso irmão gémeo, que nos conhecia tão bem, dizer aquilo assim do nada e na nossa cara.  
  
- Não entendeste. – disse Christian sorrindo de uma forma divertida. – Dizes que mudaste, mas continuas o mesmo rapaz tímido que tinha de pedir ao irmão gémeo para ir pedir desculpa àquele, ou ir para a escola num dia em que tu querias ir namorar.. quando finalmente arranjaste uma namorada.. também por acaso com a minha ajuda.  
  
- Tive muitas saudades tuas, Christian.  
  
- Eu também tive muitas saudades tuas, Christopher.  
  
Os dois irmãos abraçaram-se. Perdidos nas memórias de infância, em que só tinham de se preocupar com as vezes que eram castigados e com o dinheiro que tinham para comprar guloseimas.. Estava decidido para os dois que a ausência um do outro tinha afectado mais do que cada um deles queria transparecia..  
  
+-+-+  
  
Notas de autor:  
  
1 = este fic é ligeiramente AU, tanto pela existência do irmão do Schuldich mas também pela irmã do Ran.. neste momento ela já acordou da coma e está mais do que viva!! 


	3. Capítulo2

O Irmão  
  
by KittyBlue  
  
CAPÍTULO II  
  
Christian acordou na manhã seguinte energético e alegre há como muito não se sentia. Apesar da conversa da noite anterior, tinha sido bom recordar tempos há muito passados. As memórias quase esquecidas tinham como que se revivido na noite anterior.  
  
O ruivo levantou-se e depois de um breve duche, vestiu-se e foi até à cozinha. Depois de verificar que Schuldich já tinha saído olhou em redor à procura de alguma coisa para comer. Decidiu ficar-se apenas por uma maçã e acabou se decidir também a sair.  
  
Depois de andar pela cidade umas duas horas, cada vez mais entusiasmado com a cidade e até mesmo com as pessoas, ele parou numa montra que lhe tinha chamado atenção.. a razão inicial sendo ele ter captado uma mente familiar e um flash de vermelho.. que acabou por o levar ao ruivo que o tinha levado a quase discutir com o seu irmão..  
  
Christian observou pela montra da floricultura Ran atender algumas clientes, raparigas bem jovens que de tempos a tempos tentavam seduzi-lo com algumas palavras ou apenas com um olhar, mas Ran parecia completamente indiferente, distraído disso e de tudo ao seu redor.  
  
- Ran! Estou atrasado!! Volto logo à tarde, o Ken deve estar a descer! – um rapaz loirinho saiu da loja parando à porta talvez esperando uma resposta do ruivo quieto, mas ao perceber que não ia ouvir nem uma palavra de Ran, ele saiu parando novamente espantado a olhar para Christian.  
  
Christian olhou para o rapaz de cima a baixo, tentando perceber o que se passava.  
  
Olha esta! Que foi agora? Será que ele também conhece o meu irmão?  
  
- Schuldich.. que fazes aqui? – o rapaz olhou para dentro da loja na direcção de Ran e depois voltou a olhar para o alemão. – Se o Ran te vê mata-te!  
  
- Já sabes também o que aconteceu ontem?!  
  
- O que aconteceu? Eu não sei nada.  
  
- Como te chamas mesmo miúdo?  
  
- Schuldich! Sou o Omi.. esqueceste-te do meu nome? Nem parece teu.. – o loiro calou-se durante alguns minutos apenas olhando fixamente para Christian. – Tens estado com a Schwarz?  
  
- Com a ... Bem.. Que raios sabe ele sobre isso? Nem por isso.  
  
- Então não tens visto o Nagi?  
  
- O Nagi?! Esse é o telecinético não é? – perguntou Christian sem pensar.  
  
- Tu não estás bem! Que fazes aqui? Pensei que viesses trazer-me algum recado ou isso. Queres o que?  
  
- Estava apenas a dar uma volta pela cidade e parei aqui. Não vim sequer falar contigo, a sério.  
  
- Ok.. – Omi olhou para o relógio e gritou. – ESTOU ATRASADO!!  
  
O loirinho saiu a correr sem nem se despedir do outro.  
  
Christian voltou a olhar para dentro da loja ao ouvir alguma coisa a cair ao chão, perto de Ran estava agora outro rapaz, um moreno que tinha acabado de deixar cair um vaso no chão.  
  
- Desculpa Ran.. – ouviu Christian o rapaz dizer uma data de vezes.  
  
- Deixa estar Ken, acho melhor ficares a atender os clientes hoje, parece que estás num dos teus maus dias.. – respondeu o ruivo sem dar muita importância ao moreno.  
  
Christian sorriu e continuou a andar pela rua. Por muito que quisesse ver Ran e até quem sabe tentar falar com ele, tinha prometido que ia afastar-se dele. A decisão tinha sido repentina e sem dúvida impensada, mas ele tinha prometido e ia cumprir.. Ran podia ser lindo e talvez mesmo uma grande tentação, mas Christian sempre tinha sido conhecido pelo seu autocontrole.  
  
+-+-+  
  
A escola estava silenciosa e isso era uma boa noticia, queria dizer que as aulas ainda não tinham acabado.. devia faltar pouco para se ouvir os risos dos alunos que saiam da escola para começar o fim-de-semana. Schuldich olhou para o relógio para confirmar as horas e suspirou aliviado ao ver que faltavam 5 minutos para o fim das aulas.  
  
O tempo passou devagar, mas logo se viram as portas do edifício a abrir e montes de jovens a saírem. A maioria seguia a pé para casa e havia outros que tinham pessoas à espera. Schuldich deixou a sua telepatia expandir-se procurando por uma certa mente..  
  
- Aqui está ela.. – disse ele seguindo com os olhos Aya Fujimiya.  
  
A rapariga parou perto do edifício enquanto conversava com algumas amigas, ela ria e o telepata podia perceber os frequentes olhares que ela lançava em redor como que procurando alguém e isso o fazia sorrir por ter realmente adivinhado.. Uma das amigas dela despediu-se e foi embora, seguiram-se algumas raparigas mais, ficando por fim só Aya e outra rapariga.  
  
Quando Schuldich começava a pensar que tinha calculado mal os passos da sua 'vitima', ele viu os seus planos acertarem novamente com tudo o que ele tinha premeditado.  
  
Ran aproximou-se das duas raparigas com um sorriso que Schuldich nunca tinha visto naquele rosto e naqueles lábios. O alemão perdeu toda a coragem, que tinha estado a tentar ganhar à hora e meia, tinha realmente acertado que aquele era um bom sitio para o encontrar, mas a chegada de Ran para vir buscar a sua preciosa irmã, tinha simplesmente o distraído e feito esquecer tudo no que pensava antes.. Tudo corria como ele sabia que ia acontecer mas agora Schuldich não conseguia sequer dar um passo...  
  
Amaldiçoando-se a si próprio Schuldich afastou-se, e estava tão distraído e chateado consigo próprio que não reparou quando Ran voltou o seu olhar para o sitio onde estava ele, arregalando os olhos ametistas ao reconhecer o telepata.  
  
+-------Três-dias-depois---+  
  
Os dias foram passando, e para os dois irmãos foram lentos e amargos. O fim- de-semana tinha passado e a angústia dos dois irmãos apenas aumentava a cada dia.  
  
Enquanto Schuldich continuava a tentar meter na sua cabeça que nunca ia conseguir aproximar-se de Ran sem haver uma morte no fim; Christian reprimia-se por ter prometido ao irmão que não ia aproximar-se novamente do ruivo assassino da Weiß.  
  
Quando Christian entrou na sala de estar e viu Schuldich ali deitado a molengar como nos passados dias, decidiu que chegará a hora de conversarem e de ele saber o que se passava. Talvez aquela conversa os levasse a um ponto, talvez com alguma sorte o irmão tivesse desistido de Ran.. ele podia sonhar, ou não?  
  
- Diz de uma vez, Chris! Que se passa contigo?  
  
- Oi.. não é nada.  
  
- Pois.. e eu não sou teu irmão! Diz-me! Estou farto de te ver todo amuado.  
  
- Amuado?  
  
- Sim, amuado! Que nome dás ao teu ar e espirito no momento?!  
  
- Eu estou apenas a tirar uns dias de folga, longe dos assassinatos.  
  
- Pois e eu estou de novo na Alemanha e sou o novo frade do convento supremo..  
  
Schuldich olhou para o irmão rindo-se e novamente desviou o olhar para o tecto.  
  
Não confias em mim? É alguma coisa haver com o teu trabalho?  
  
Pior que não.. é por causa do Ran.  
  
Ran.. Ok, podes explicar-me o que se passa contigo e com ele?  
  
Deixaste-me curioso para o voltar a ver, fazia um mês mais ou menos que não o via e eu aproximei-me para o poder ver mais uma vez, tendo em mente claro que ia ter de ganhar coragem e tentar convida-lo para sair comigo.. mas..  
  
Ele disse que não?  
  
Pior.. sou tão cobarde, que nem me aproximei dele.  
  
- Mano.. acho que ou arriscas ou esqueces.  
  
- Dizes isso porque tu ainda estás de olho nele. Eu sei que andaste perto da Koneko na semana passada.  
  
- Koneko?! Isso é o que? – perguntou Christian confuso.  
  
- É a loja onde ele trabalha, a floricultura.. falaste com o Omi, o membro mais novo da Weiß.  
  
- Omi..!? Aquele miúdo?! Ele é um assassino? Por isso ele perguntou pela Schwarz.. agora entendo.  
  
- Pela Schwarz? Pelo Nagi queres tu dizer. – perguntou Schuldich divertido com toda a situação. – Se fosses eu, terias percebido logo que ele queria saber do Nagi.  
  
- São amigos?  
  
- Acho que pode dizer-se isso..  
  
- Eu passei no outro dia lá.. foi uma surpresa descobrir a loja, é que foi mesmo ao acaso.  
  
- Acredito. Digo-te já uma coisa importante, os quatro empregados da loja são membros da Weiß, o Omi, o Ran, o Ken e o Yohji. Os dois últimos costumam estar fora durante o dia, mas caso os encontres já sabes e podes afastar-te.  
  
- São hostis? E o Omi, pareceu conhecer-te bem.  
  
- O miúdo é um caso à parte, eu ajudei-o numa coisa. O Ken é um rapaz moreno e tem a mania de tentar assustar com o olhar, mas ele é tão trapalhão que mais parece um palhaço.. o Yohji.. bem..  
  
Schuldich decidiu passar algumas imagens dos dois membros da Weiß telepaticamente para Christian, seria perigoso se ele encontrasse algum deles. Christian acenou com a cabeça mostrando que percebia.  
  
- Qual é o problema com o Yohji? Sinto também alguma coisa de ti.  
  
- Bem.. ele e eu tivemos umas breves noitadas, mas aconteceram alguma coisas.. tipo batalhas em que o tentei matar e ter tentado umas quantas vezes insultar a mulher que ele amava.. acho que neste momento ele não iria achar muita graça a se me encontrasse no meio da rua. Toma cuidado.  
  
Christian levantou-se do sofá com um sorriso.  
  
- Entendi. Vou dar uma volta até ao parque, vemo-nos logo.  
  
Schuldich suspirou e voltou a deitar-se no sofá perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos.  
  
+-+-+  
  
Christian continuou a andar pelo parque distraído com os seus pensamentos. Sentia-se mal por ter deixado o irmão sozinho na sua própria angústia, mas a ideia de que Schuldich podia dizer-lhe algo que o levaria de novo a afastar-se de Ran matava-o aos poucos..  
  
Christian realmente queria afastar-se do ruivo mas não conseguia, em vez desta atracção desaparecer parecia que tudo acontecia ao contrário, o alemão encontrava-se cada vez mais vez a pensar em Ran e os seus pensamentos encontravam-se muitas vezes naquele beijo que os dois tinham partilhado, e ainda por isso até o seu dom parecia procurar desesperadamente a mente de Ran..  
  
- Schuldich?  
  
Christian voltou-se e os seus olhos arregalaram-se ao ver Ran parado ali à sua frente. O membro da Weiß tentou lançar um dos seus olhares fatais mas isso apenas fez o alemão sorrir. Era demasiado estranho rever o ruivo sem querer de facto que isso acontecesse, mas tudo parecia um sonho, agora só faltava Ran sorrir e dizer que o amava.  
  
- ...  
  
- Ok, isto já é estranho por si, podes falar se faz favor, Schuldich?!  
  
- Que queres que diga?  
  
- Sei lá! Podes começar com a razão de me andares a seguir.  
  
- Seguir?!  
  
- Primeiro encontramo-nos aqui e tu... tu fazes-me aquilo... e depois vejo- te na frente da Koneko a falar com o Omi, e como se ainda não bastasse ainda te vejo um destes dias perto da escola da minha irmã. Acho que isto chega para eu querer ter algumas respostas, tu não?  
  
- Sim claro. Eu.. fui tudo acaso, com excepção daquilo na escola..  
  
- Ai é?! Ninguém diria mas ok.. porque estavas lá então? A Schwarz está de novo interessada na Aya? Que se passa? E se não me disseres eu mato-te e nem me preocupo de ter aqui uma data de testemunhas.. acredita que desta vez não me escapas! Eu quero saber!  
  
- Ninguém está interessado na tua irmã e eu estou interessado é em ti! Percebeste? Acho que fui directo ao assunto, não achas?  
  
- Mais ou menos.. que queres dizer com isso de interessado em mim? Queres o que de mim?  
  
- Muito simples, eu quero-te. Tão simples quanto isso.  
  
- Tu.... queres-me... estás a brincar... certo?  
  
Christian sorriu e deu um passo na direcção do outro ruivo. Ran instintivamente deu um passo para trás.  
  
- Estás a fugir? Medo de mim?  
  
- Nunca. – respondeu Ran parando e dando a Christian o seu olhar mais frio e cruel.  
  
- Nunca o que? Nunca terás medo de mim, ou nunca vai haver nada entre nós?  
  
- Schuldich... – Christian parou ao ouvir o nome do seu irmão a sair daqueles lábios que ele queria tanto beijar. Era como uma faca no coração, saber que Ran ainda pensava que quem estava ali com ele era o seu irmão.. mas não havia nada a fazer.  
  
- Tenho de ir. – disse o telepata tentando afastar-se mas Ran agarrou-o pela manga da camisa.  
  
- Espera! Que raios queres tu de mim?  
  
- Nada! – disse ele gritando. Ele suspirou e baixou a cabeça. – Eu não quero nada..  
  
Christian afastou-se e só quando percebeu que Ran estava demasiado confuso para dizer alguma coisa ou vir atrás dele é que ele começou a correr para fora do parque. Só quando já estava longe é que ele parou de correr e começou a pensar em tudo aquilo que se passava.  
  
Ele pensa que eu sou o Schuldich, aquele beijo... para ele foi o meu irmão que lhe deu.. se ele sentir alguma coisa é pelo meu irmão...  
  
+--------dia-seguinte--+  
  
Logo pela manhã Schuldich acordou e depois de um duche e de um pequeno almoço bem energético, sentou-se em frente à televisão atento ao programa que estava a dar, ainda que a sua mente estivesse longe dali.  
  
Christian entrou na sala e sentou-se ao lado dele mas sem nem olhar para ele ou dizer nada.  
  
- Tudo ok, mano? – perguntou Schuldich sentindo que algo estava estranho.  
  
- Ganz recht.. [1] Schuldich.. diz-me.. já tentaste falar com o Ran?  
  
- O Ran? Não, ainda não consegui ganhar coragem para me voltar a aproximar dele.  
  
- Ele viu-te na escola da irmã.  
  
- Ai é?! – Schuldich parou de falar para olhar para o irmão. – E como sabes isso tu?  
  
Christian olhou para ele. – Encontrei-o ao acaso, ele tentou falar comigo.  
  
- Oh? Tiveram uma conversa agradável?!  
  
Christian podia sentir de perto os ciúmes de Schuldich, uma das coisas que os ligavam mais do que o facto de serem irmãos gémeos eram serem ambos telepatas. Uma coisa que ambos tinham percebido bem cedo é que quando estava juntos era bastante mais fácil usar o seu dom, mesmo quando alvo era apenas a pessoa ao lado.. e Schuldich parecia muito determinado em nem esconder aquilo que sentia.  
  
- Tou a sentir os teus ciúmes. – revelou-lhe ele rindo.  
  
- Ah! Esqueço-me sempre que também és um telepata, sempre vivi com outros talentos, mas nunca tive de me preocupar com outro telepata por perto.  
  
- Entendo. E em relação ao Ran, ele não estava muito interessado em mim, está mais em ti.  
  
- Em mim?? – Schuldich voltou-se novamente para Christian confuso.  
  
- Sim! Ele pensa que foste tu que lhe deste o beijo e pensa que andas a segui-lo para todo o lado.  
  
- Beijo?  
  
- Eu beijei-o no primeiro dia que o vi, eu disse-te! Ele ainda não sabe que tens um irmão, quando mais um gémeo igual a ti e que também é um telepata.  
  
- Usaste o teu dom com ele? E ele não te matou?!  
  
- Ainda não tive oportunidade, ele não gosta?  
  
Schuldich não respondeu ficando calado apenas a olhar para o outro homem.  
  
- Estás a pensar vê-lo de novo? E responde-me com sinceridade.  
  
- Se queres alguma coisa com o Ran, ataca rápido.. na verdade eu não sei quanto tempo conseguires controlar-me, parece que ele me atrai como nunca ninguém o fez antes..  
  
- Sei que não ajuda, mano.. mas Christian, tu estás apaixonado.  
  
- Não me digas.. – respondeu ele com um sorriso triste.  
  
Oh Deus!! Um dia normal na vida dos irmãos Sache!!, pensou Schuldich voltando a reclinar-se no sofá preferindo nem dizer mais nada e muito menos pensar naquilo que Christian tinha acabado de lhe dizer.  
  
+-+-+  
  
Notas de autor:  
  
1 = 'Claro que sim' (num sentido desanimado) 


	4. Capítulo3

O Irmão  
  
by KittyBlue  
  
CAPÍTULO III  
  
Schuldich sentou-se num dos bancos em frente ao bar e suspirou aliviado. Pelo menos por agora nada o poderia fazer ficar pior. A tareia que tinha recebido do Takatori iria sem dúvida ficar para a história. O raio do homem tinha ficado realmente muito irritado quando soube que a Schwarz tinha falhado na missão e quando Schuldich respondeu tentando salvar o seu grupo o resultado foi este.  
  
Ele pediu ao barman a coisa mais forte que tinha e tentou relaxar, mas era um pouco impossível naquele momento, mas de certeza que depois de umas quantas bebidas ele iria estar melhor do que nunca. Tinha vontade de ir para casa e ficar na cama até finalmente as dores passarem todas, mas teria de lidar com Christian e explicar o que tinha acontecido e sem dúvida que não era isso que ele queria.  
  
- Que fazes aqui, Schwarz?  
  
Os seus olhos esmeralda desviaram-se do copo à sua frente para a pessoa que tinha se sentado ao seu lado e estava a observa-lo.  
  
- Oh, não sabia que era a noite dos gatinhos saírem à rua.. - Schuldich deu um sorriso malicioso a Ran voltando-se totalmente para ficar frente a frente com ele. - Podias ter-me dito, eu de certeza que ia fazer-te aproveitar a noite.  
  
- Cala-te Schwarz e responde-me! Que estás aqui a fazer?  
  
- Primeiro é Schuldich e Depois eu não estou a fazer nada de mal.. apenas a beber algo para deixar o meu mundo cruel para trás.  
  
Ran olhou do assassino para o copo que Schuldich tinha erguido e tomado um gole. Ele continuou a olhar fixamente para o seu inimigo, por um lado curioso por outro desconfiado. Depois de ficarem ali lado a lado mais de meia hora sem dizer nada um ao outro, a única emoção que lhe restava era confusão.  
  
- Não sabes o que faço aqui, Schuldich?  
  
- Hum.. missão?  
  
- Exactamente, por isso acho um pouco difícil de acreditar que vieste aqui beber qualquer coisa ao acaso, logo no local que iria ser o palco da missão da Weiß.  
  
- Então não estás sozinho? Pois, eu estou. - Schuldich bebeu o resto da sua bebida e olhou para o assassino mais novo. - Vais fazer o que? Matar-me?  
  
- Essa é uma boa ideia.  
  
- Devia ser se conseguisses me apanhar a jeito, não é? - Schuldich riu-se e levantou-se. Ran instintivamente agarrou-lhe o braço mas soltou-o imediatamente ao ver a expressão de dor no rosto do alemão.  
  
Schuldich por sua vez estava a amaldiçoar-se por não ter ido para casa. A única coisa que lhe impediu de dar um grito quando Ran o agarrou foi mesmo o lábio que mordeu. Ele abriu os olhos sentando-se para tentar acalmar-se e usando um pouco do seu poder tirou as dores mais fortes.  
  
- Que se passa contigo?  
  
Schuldich levou uma mão ao seu braço e continuou a usar o seu poder. Ele olhou para Ran enquanto tentava curar-se o suficiente para poder mexer-se novamente.  
  
- Ainda agora parecias bem? Estás ferido ou algo do tipo?  
  
- Ran! Não sabia que te preocupavas! Agora já podemos confessar que nos amamos e ter intenso primitivo e sem dúvida excepcional sexo.. - ele fechou os olhos ao perceber que estava a usar o que lhe restava do seu poder.  
  
- Podíamos, mas acho que neste momento não estás lá muito apto. O telepata abriu os olhos e olhou para Ran admirado e confuso. O ruivo deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso, que Schuldich identificou como a coisa mais pervertida que ele já viu.  
  
- Oh.. Ran... não provoques e fujas depois..  
  
- Não sou de provocar. - Schuldich riu-se.  
  
- É preciso ter sorte, quando finalmente consigo te dar a volta estou tudo menos bem! Hum.. já me disseram que a culpa anda sempre acompanhada pelo azar.  
  
- Acredito. Mas.. que te aconteceu?  
  
- Vais gostar de saber.. o teu maior inimigo de todos levou uma tareia do chefe.  
  
Ran arregalou os olhos. - O Crawford bateu-te? Pensei que ele era mais de matar no momento! Desceu na minha consideração.. e tu não fugiste nem nada?  
  
Schuldich riu-se. - Não foi o meu querido líder. Reiji Takatori.. não queiras estar por perto quando ele tem os tacos de golfe à mão e principalmente queira colocar a raiva nalguma coisa viva.. - o alemão fechou os olhos e largou o braço.  
  
- Estás a fazer o que? - o telepata abriu os olhos suspirando e ficou surpreendido ao ver Ran a olhar para ele de uma maneira até agora completamente desconhecido para ele. Ran estava a olhar para ele com pena, não pena de misericórdia, mas pena de furioso por alguém lhe ter batido e ter sido o Takatori.  
  
Schuldich sorrindo para si mesmo tentou ler os pensamentos de Ran para ter a certeza daquilo que estava a ver. E ficou ainda mais espantado ao ver que realmente Ran estava furioso pelo Takatori lhe ter batido, mas que há pouco estava a falar a sério.. ele realmente não era de provocar sem intenção.  
  
- Hum.. Ran.... que achas de me ajudares a ir para casa? Ficaria profundamente agradecido... - o ruivo olhou para ele admirado por Schuldich estar a pedir a sua ajuda mas em segundos estava a ajudar o outro a levantar-se e os dois estavam a sair do bar. - E em relação à tua missão?  
  
- Em 10 minutos o bar vai explodir.  
  
- Oh.. Oh! Isso quer dizer que se não tivéssemos ficado amigos ia imediatamente para o mundo dos mortos? Bem, acho que hoje é o meu dia de sorte afinal. - Ran apenas sorriu discretamente e ajudou Schuldich a andar.  
  
Os dois andaram até onde o alemão tinha estacionado o carro. Ran encostou Schuldich ao veiculo enquanto abria a porta e quando voltou novamente a olhar para o telepata foi surpreendido com uns lábios a tocar os seus. Ele rendeu-se sem nem perceber imediatamente ao beijo. Os dois ficaram algum tempo ali parados a beijar-se até Ran levar uma mão à cintura de Schuldich e o outro dar um gemido de dor.  
  
Ran afastou-se rapidamente.  
  
- Estás bem?  
  
- Acho que sim.. levas-me a casa? Eu posso ir sozinho mas adoraria que viesses comigo? Não estou a planear nada, se é isso que estás a pensar, neste momento mal me posso mexer. Acho que é uma daquelas noites que sou inofensivo como um cordeirinho.  
  
- Acho que essa não é bem a imagem que tenho de ti, mas vou tentar assimilar. Eu levo-te.  
  
Schuldich foi colocado no banco do passageiro e Ran entrou para o do condutor. O ruivo dirigiu seguindo as direcções de Schuldich, até o alemão se fartar e usando o seu talento colocou na mente do outro assassino a maneira de chegar ao seu apartamento. Em alguns minutos estavam em frente a um edifício bastante luxuoso.  
  
Bem, acho que a Weiß é o único grupo de assassinos que vive uma vida de condenados.. - pensou Ran meio irónico.  
  
Nem por isso, este apartamento era de um amigo meu, ele deu-mo quando vim para o Japão.. mas tenho de concordar que nem eu seria capaz de passar a minha vida a trabalhar numa loja de flores.  
  
- Pelo menos é algo que nos faz esquecer o que fazemos há noite.. Consegues sair sozinho, ou tenho de te ajudar?  
  
- Ajuda-me.  
  
Ran saiu do carro e deu a volta. Ele parou em frente à porta que Schuldich já tinha aberto. Depois de algumas posições meio estranhas finalmente Ran conseguiu colocar o telepata de pé. Ele fechou o carro e olhou para Schuldich.  
  
- Como é que eu volto para casa? - perguntou Ran curioso.  
  
- Bem, acho que vais ter de esperar até de manhã para eu te levar, não é?  
  
- O que? Mas - Schuldich interrompeu-o.  
  
- Mas nada. Eu sou um telepata e um dos meus poderes é curar-me rápido. Amanha de manhã já estou como novo! Porque achas que sou sempre eu a levar com os tacos de golfe do maluco do Takatori.  
  
- Hum.. ok.. vamos então?  
  
Os dois entraram no edifício. Depois seguiram para o elevador e foram até ao último andar. Ran ficou surpreendido ao ver que o último andar ao contrario dos outros todos, era só dois apartamentos. Eles pararam em frente a uma porta e Schuldich olhou seriamente para Ran.  
  
- Que foi?  
  
- Bem.. tenho de te dizer uma coisa, mas acho que é melhor veres por ti próprio... apenas preciso que tenhas calma e...  
  
- Diz-me que a Schwarz não vive contigo!  
  
- Não... Só o meu irmão.  
  
- Irmão?? Não sabia que tinhas irmãos.. ele não é um membro da -  
  
- Não! Ele não nenhum dos membros da Schwarz.. ele veio há pouco tempo.. Mas tu indirectamente já o conheces... - Schuldich deu um sorriso meio brincalhão e Ran por instantes desejou ser um telepata.  
  
Schuldich abriu a porta e nem tiveram de esperar dois segundos. Imediatamente Christian correu até eles, abraçando Schuldich e vendo se estava tudo bem com ele. Quando ele percebeu que os gemidos que o irmão estava a dar era de dor é que ele parou. Ele ia dizer qualquer coisa quando percebeu Ran parado a olhar de um para o outro.  
  
- Oi, Chris... tu trouxeste-o aqui porque?  
  
- Bem.. Ran este é o meu irmão Christian.. e... bem, falamos depois melhor..  
  
Que pretendes com isto, Chris?  
  
Nada, apenas precisava de ajuda e ele disponibilizou-se. E acho que é hora de ele saber que existem dois de mim, quero dizer, que tenho um irmão gémeo.  
  
- Anda, eu levo-te para o quarto. - Christian ajudou o irmão a andar, Ran sempre por perto deles os dois, sem tirar os olhos dos dois irmãos que eram idênticos.  
  
Schuldich deitou-se na cama. E Christian em segundos estava do lado dele.  
  
- Precisas do que?? Eu estava tão preocupado contigo, mano. O teu líder ligou para saber se estavas a dormir e quando lhe disse que ainda não tinhas aparecido, ele disse para eu tentar encontrar-te, mas tu não respondias e eu.... estás bem?  
  
- Estou. Desculpa não ter respondido mas estava meio fraco. Tive de usar o resto do meu poder para conseguir remover a dor.  
  
- Também Chris!! Que raios! Levas a pior tareia da tua vida e vais beber um copo num bar, e sozinho! Se tivesses me dito eu teria ido buscar-te!  
  
- Eu sei. Agora podes calar-te, estou a tentar bloquear-te mas não consigo..  
  
Christian calou-se imediatamente. Schuldich finalmente suspirou aliviado. Os seus olhos verdes desviaram-se do irmão que olhava para ele preocupado para a porta do quarto onde estava Ran ainda meio incerto.  
  
- Bem.. podes perguntar o que quiseres!  
  
- Perguntar...? Bem, podias dizer-me porque disseste que eu já o conhecia mais ou menos? - perguntou Ran olhando para Christian. Ele reparou nesse momento num pequeno pormenor. - Vocês têm cor de cabelo diferente.  
  
- Exactamente. - Schuldich sorriu. - Na verdade o meu cabelo também é ruivo como o dele mas quando entrei para a Esset, achei que precisava de uma mudança de visual, já que a partir daquele momento eu seria outra pessoa.  
  
- O teu nome é??  
  
- Christopher..  
  
- Hum.... ok..  
  
Christian continuava a olhar para Ran. O ruivo de repente ficou vermelho e desviou o olhar de Christian para Schuldich. Ele voltou depois a olhar para Christian.  
  
- Foste tu que me beijaste naquele dia no parque.  
  
- ... - Christian olhou para Schuldich pedindo mentalmente ajuda ao irmão.  
  
- Ele não fez de propósito.. para dizer a verdade estamos ambos apaixonados por ti.  
  
Ran riu-se.  
  
- Estás a gozar comigo... certo?  
  
- Não. - responderam os gémeos ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Ok.. isto fico muito estranho de repente. Vou andando. - o ruivo deu meia volta planeando sair daquele apartamento e de perto daqueles dois o mais depressa possível.  
  
- Ran! Tu não tens como ir para casa, lembraste? - chamou Schuldich.  
  
- E que pretendes que eu faça, então?  
  
Schuldich sorriu maliciosamente. - Christian podes ir? Eu preciso falar com o Ran a sós. - o outro gémeo ficou algum tempo a olhar para o irmão até baixar a cabeça tristemente e sair do quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.  
  
- Ele gosta mesmo de ti. - respondeu Schuldich ao ler os pensamentos de Ran.  
  
- Mas como? Eu não o conheço de lado nenhum..  
  
- Ele apaixonou-se por ti tal como eu, à primeira vista.  
  
- Que queres dizer com isso? - Schuldich pediu-lhe para ele se sentar ao lado dele. Os dois ficaram frente a frente novamente. Ametistas fixavam esmeraldas.  
  
- Sabes porque não te matei com o resto da tua família? Porque tu intrigaste-me. Tu fizeste-me recusar pela primeira vez na minha vida. Eu olhei para ti e não consigo disparar. Eu preferi deixar-te viver e ver-te mudar do que matar-te. Egoísta da minha parte talvez, mas por outro lado.... eu apaixonei-me por ti no momento em que olhaste para mim. Quando vi os teus olhos presos em mim, tentando perceber porque alguém podia ser tão cruel a ponto de matar os pais de duas crianças. Sabes porque não matei a Aya? Por ti! Porque eu sabia que se ela morresse, tu morrias com ela.  
  
Ran levou uma mão ao rosto de Schuldich.  
  
- Sem dúvida egoísta. - disse o ruivo numa voz triste.  
  
- Eu sei, mas acho que essa é uma das razoes de eu ser quem sou, não é? - Schuldich sorriu indecentemente inclinando-se para beijar Ran nos lábios. O assassino aceitou o beijo.  
  
- Porque Schuldich? Porque existes para me atrapalhar e para me fazer coisas que eu não quero sentir? Porque apareces na minha vida desta forma depois de eu ter prometido a mim mesmo que nunca mais ia cair sentir..  
  
- Ran.. tu podes fazer o mundo inteiro chamar-te Aya, podes usar o nome dela para matar todos aqueles que fizeram com que a tua família fosse assassinada, podes faze-los pagar todos.. mas também podes continuar a ser o rapaz doce de antes, alguém que chorou todas as lágrimas ao ver a sua irmão num coma profundo. Tu sentes, apenas te recusas a admitir.  
  
- Porque te ouço? Eu não quero acreditar no que dizes!  
  
- Mas sabes que é verdade! Tu sobreviveste! E eu também. Estamos ambos no mesmo caminho, apenas em passeios diferentes. Por seres Weiß e eu Schwarz, isso não quer dizer que tenhamos de deixar de nos amar.  
  
- Eu não te amo.  
  
- Não? Então porque o teu coração acelera quando te toco? Porque sentes que só eu posso completar-te, em todos os sentidos? Porque pensas neste momento que nunca te sentiste tão bem com ninguém? Porque achas que eu te amo, Ran?  
  
- Capricho? - Schuldich riu-se.  
  
- Não... e tu sabes isso.  
  
Ran sorriu e sem pensar abraçou Schuldich. Os dois adormeceram a ouvir o coração um do outro. Poderia ser amantes hoje e inimigos amanha. Poderiam não ter muito tempo para aproveitar aquilo que existia entre eles, mas por agora era suficiente.  
  
Mais um capítulo! Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente algo novo!!  
  
Este fic andou durante tanto tempo enguiçado que pensei mesmo em simplesmente apaga-lo e nunca mais pensar nele!  
  
Depois de escrever este capítulo pensei que talvez este seria um bom fim para ele. Que acham de deixar "O Irmão" por aqui? Ou querem mais alguns capítulos? Talvez algo menos sap? Querem um lemon nesta história?  
  
Por favor digam-me! Eu não vou escrever mais nada para este fic antes de receber pelo menos um email, ou review caso estejam a ver isto na ff.net. Preciso de ideias para continuar também. Preciso também de alguma ideia para o par final! Eu pretendo que seja SchuldichxRan, mas se houver muitas pessoas contra quem sabe se não dou uma reviravolta nisto tudo e ponho ChristianxRan?!  
  
Bye!! 


End file.
